The requested instrument is an All-in-One fluorescence microscope (model #BZ-X700) manufactured by Keyence. This microscope allows high-resolution and high-throughput imaging and analysis while retaining user-friendly operation. It features expanded capacities and includes a high sensitivity cooled monochrome camera, a large motorized stage, high-speed autofocus and low photobleach and real-time image overlay modes. It also promotes rapid data analysis and includes image stitching, optical sectioning and 3-dimensional modeling functions, as well as the ability to monitor fluorescently labeled protein movement within in the cell in real time or with time lapse. The acquisition of multiple filters also allows imaging of several fluorescence labels essentially simultaneously such that multiple parameters can be monitored. The following research projects will be supported by this instrument: Dr. Wendy Bollag, VA Merit CX001357: Epidermal Aquaporin-3 in Psoriasis Dr. Adviye Ergul, VA Merit BX000347: Cerebral Arteriole Structure/Function in Diabetic Ischemic Brain Injury Dr. Tohru Fukai, VA Merit BX001232: Role of Copper Transporters in Atherosclerosis Dr. William Hill, VA Merit CX000930: Bad to the Bone: Age-related Rise in Serum SDF- 1 Leads to Bone Loss with Age Dr. Almira Vazdarjanova, VA Merit BX001978: Impaired Hippocampal Function as a Risk Factor for Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder